bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Splicer
I have learnt to believe in BioShock, the splicer's wern't deformed by a biological weapon, as none was used, the Splicer's under Fontaine's control attacked during new years eve, Splicer's got deformed by using the plasmids so much it permanently changed their bodies, they have no Sanity left, Fontaine lent a 'Helping' hand to them, and then built up his army, they where all ran into Apollo Square and, then they escaped killing Ryan's guards, and therefore taking over the city. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 10:46, 2007 August 28. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Do splicers in the games respawn i just finnished bioshock one and i havent seen returend to any of the preveus levels--DeirdreKent101 23:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC)DeirdreKent101 Are they really insane? I've completed both games and have 1000G for them both. I really believe that Splicers are not front up lunatics (not all of them anyway). Throughout both games the player observes them having conversations with each other, dancing, showing the emotion of love, problem solving skills and being able to build turrets. I know there are a few insane junkies in the mix. But with the majority, they only try to kill you under order. bioshock 1 had them under Andrew Ryan's control, number 2 had them under Sofia Lambs. While they are obviously mutated and an angry folk, I don't think every one of them is insane. Wr1ghty 09:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Technacly, they are mental, concitering they talk to themselves.Also, in Pauper's Drop before you meet Grace Holloway. some splicers hanging from the ceiling can be seen.The Saturine in Arcadia are good examples of some crazy people.I'm just sayin'! :d-_-b Little sister 7364 03:50, 2010 February 28 Returning splicers I've seen Toasty,Baby Jane,Dr.Grossman,Waders,Breadwinner and Lady Smith. Are any of the other models in the game? Jarwulf 02:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : In BioShock 2, Toasty, Baby Jane, Dr. Grossman, Ducky (with Wadwers voice), Breadwinner and Lady Smith return, and Ducky's voice, Waders's model, Rosebud and Pigskin do not. A new model for Spiders and a new model for Brutes as well. GeneralGoose 20:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Since splicers can kill l'l sisters but li'l sisters can kill splicers? It was mentioned that 3 (excluding Fontain) splicers have had ADAM extraction needles sticking from them. And the only thing in the games that has a needle, is l'il sister (excluding a big sister), so something tells me that splicers can infact be killed by a little sister. Is this true? Naruto fan 6 10:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Nfan 6 :Sure it can be true, just not actually in-game. SteveZombie 22:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Splicers with Security Bots While playing the game, I saw some splicers with Security Bots, they both have like a glowing circle thingie around them, does that mean that the security bots got hacked by them and worked for them? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ 00:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. They hacked the Security Bot for their own use. The glowing circles are meant to help the player identify the connection. This is mostly useful for if there are multiple Splicers around, alarms is already sending bots, or you just want to be sure why there's a Security Bot flying around with the alarm off. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 18:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Question: Splicers Quote I have my own idea for a quote, but I'm not sure if it's fully appropriate, so I'll ask your opinion here, first: :"It's like I'm in a crowded room with a bunch of lunatics... but the rooms my head." It is found here. I had quoted it from the audio files for him. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 18:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Confused What, exactly, are the Splicers splicing? The only ones that seem to manifest the use of a Plasmid are the Houdini Splicers, who have the ability to turn invisible. Other than that - what are they doing to themselves with the ADAM? Is it just Gene Tonics, like resistance to electrical attack? : 16:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) That would make sense. Yet there are so many advertisements for Telekinesis of Incinerate throughout Rapture, Implying that those were readily bought.--Isaac12 (talk) 17:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Nitro Splicers The article says that they are rare. I don't believe they are so rare, I am only halfway through the game and I already encounterd many of them. I'll make a slight change in the article. --Rigas Papadopoulos • Talk • • 10:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC) They aren't rare for the Fishery, but after that they're pretty rare except for named Move "Survivor" Splicer info to new article All of the gallery images in this article are related to the "Survivor" character/Splicer type that was cut from the game. Considering the large amount of information and images we have related to this cut feature, I think it should get it's own article instead of piggybacking on the main Splicer article. If you agree or disagree, please leave a response below. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I agree, especially since the entire gallery features the Survivor whereas there are a great deal more images that'd be more relevant to the article. It's also a Splicer model of its own, and so should have its own page as with the others. --Willbachbakal 17:32, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I also agree, especially with a lot of its content takes up most of the Trivia/Behind the Scenes section. If doing this, I suggest that it should be mentioned that it was originally from the Survivor concept of the game before it was rewritten and recycled as a Splicer, so that users at least know where it originated from. --Evans0305 21:23, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm for it. Will it be listed amongst the splicers(Spider, Houdini, Thuggish, etc) or with the models(Baby Jane, Toasty, Rosebud, etc)? Unownshipper 21:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Its mostly as a model, since it originated as a non-Spliced citizen from the Survivor concept idea of the game, and the "Survivor" name comes from the title that Colin Fix used as the concept on his Blog, hence why I want its revision mentioned, since "Survivor Splicer" does come off too much like a Splicer-Type (even though that sounds like an awesome idea for a Splicer). --Evans0305 01:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Since everyone agrees, I've moved the info to a Survivor article and left a link to the new article in the section on Splicer models. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:28, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :I've mostly been working on this myself, but if others want to start the process of linking specific pages to the events that happen in them that'd be great. It's a little tricky at first, but it's repetitive enough to become easy. :Of course, any help completing this would be much appreciated as well. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:48, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Descriptive name, but I do hope the developers come up with something else... :Unownshipper (talk) 01:51, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Box Head Splicer sounds like it jump out of MineCraft lol 11:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Partygoer Models Ok, so we have these models, now what do we do with them? Should we create a subgroup of individuals along with the Survivor model? Someone suggested counting them as Splicers, but do they really match the criteria for Splicers? The fact is, these aren't really characters that have distinct personalities like Toasty, Baby Jane, Brute, or the other models. They're more like the corpses seen in Bio1 and Bio2. So now what? Unownshipper (talk) 04:43, March 16, 2014 (UTC) In the Deco Devolution art book the concept art for these models falls under the splicer category. They were most likely meant to represent what splicers looked like before the civil war caused them to oversplice (Night at the Kashmir (talk) 10:54, March 16, 2014 (UTC)) These are probably to showcase the citizens before the new years eve riots just like the ones seen in BaSE1, some become splicers and some died, maybe these could be put in Society in Rapture? we could use the page to highlight the citizens before the fall? --Shacob (talk) 16:45, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :I think we're getting off the point here. Yes, these models show what the people of Rapture looked like before the harsh side-effects of Splicing took root, but what do we do with them? :We have at least one suggestion that we stick them in the Society in Rapture article. What if we create an article labeled "Non-Splicers" or something like that? We could stick the Partygoer models in along with the individuals encountered in High Street and Market Street. I wouldn't want to label it "Citizens" so as to avoid confusing it with the Columbia Citizen article from BioShock Infinite. Thoughts? :Unownshipper (talk) 22:08, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :Well, we have Bioshock 2 prologue, Persephone through the eyes of a little sister, The survivors (Ryan, Langford, Sinclair, Tenenbaum etc) and Burial at Sea: Market Street & High Street. Of course we have the Audio Diary pictures but I dont think its a good idea to use them (maybe just as a link). :Shacob (talk) 23:01, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::There's ONLY the Partygoers and the BaS citizens. ::If we are going to make a new article about the people we SHOULD NOT include survivors like Ryan, Langford, Sinclair, Tenenbaum, & others since they have their own pages and their own character models. This should just be a page to document the unnamed character models. ::That being said, I can easily see some well-meaning wiki contributor who doesn't get the point of the page adding all the NPCs and just creating more work for us. Maybe we should just forgo the creation of a new article entirely. ::Unownshipper (talk) 01:48, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Well now that you said it, I think the people that read this talk page will understand; only the non spliced citizens before the riots + Persephone through eyes of little sisters and eventually Burial at sea ep 2 if theres any non-splicers ::Shacob (talk) 12:48, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Non Splicers? Should we have a separate page detailing non spliced individuals like Grace, Sinclair, Tenebaum and others that may have not spliced or died non spliced? Tricksteroffools (talk) 06:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :No. What could be the point? They all have their own articles so why make up a new page just to categorize them on it? And who's to say that they NEVER spliced? Maybe they tried it once and never did it again. It's not needed. :Unownshipper (talk) 08:38, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Fontaine's Boss model Should Fontaine's boss model be added to the list of Splicer models and splicer types? It is technically a unique splicer model and it has it's own unique abilities. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 19:38, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :You are right, it should, as well as Gil Alexander in his fish tank. Big Daddies, Big Sisters and Little Sisters also had their genes spliced, so they can technically be considered as Splicers as well. However they don't crave for ADAM, so that can put them out of the list. Pauolo (talk) 20:44, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I think that's unnecessary and I've got several reasons why. ::We're taking the word "Splicer" too literally with this concern. Splicers are a special enemy type. They are the humanoid combatants who've lost their minds and humanity. "Splicer" is not an all encompassing term for anyone who was injected with ADAM. If it were, we'd count Jack, the Little Sisters, Rumblers, Rosies, Bouncers, Oscar Calraca's cats, and even the bees released via Insect Swarm as "Splicers" too and then the word would lose its meaning. ::On top of all that, we don't know what his model or fighting "type" is called. Even if we did, I don't think it's worth adding to the Splicer model template. That might be a Spoiler for someone who came to the site and accidentally came across the listing. It'd be SO much easier to just include that info under the Behind the Scenes of Frank Fontaine's page. ::Furthermore, it's a one-time use for that model. If it were a common or repeatead enemy model, it'd be different. Should we also put Sander Cohen under the list as he has a unique model and is a Splicer? No, because it's all so unneeded. ::Unownshipper (talk) 04:44, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Rapture Citizens I think User:46.7.95.98 is in the right on this point. This article may mention the fact that technically anyone who spliced is a "Splicer" (though, that'd include Jack, Eleanor Lamb, etc.), but it is really discussing the enemies who fight the protagonist of each game. Rapture Citizens are mentioned later on in the Burial at Sea section, but only as a means of contrasting the REAL enemies of that game, the Early Splicers. Furthermore, Rapture Citizens are not a specific model of Splicers, they're a combat type similar to the designations Nitro Splicer, Spider Splicer, Big Daddy, or Turret. With that in mind, it's not fully correct to have their name listed under the "Splicer Models" section, AT LEAST not as it currently appears. The link leads to the Burial at Sea tab, but I think it should link to the Appearance section. Rapture Citizen is a general "class" term, but that section talks specifically about the model in BAS like how Partygoer talks specifically about the model in BioShock 2. I'll correct this. Unownshipper (talk) 15:42, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I don't think the Rapture Citizens seen in Burial at Sea should be included on this page. Like the intro says, Splicer is now commonly used for those who's minds and bodies have been warped by ADAM, not including people who are still fine from splicing. The Partygoer models are an exception since they both have a spliced variant. (Night at the Kashmir (talk) 19:08, March 25, 2015 (UTC)) Splicing safe in small amounts? Saw this line "Small, controlled, or otherwise brief uses of Plasmids or Gene Tonics are unlikely to cause serious, long-term effects on the human body." and frankly do not buy it. Once you have ADAM in the human body, the cells will continue to replicate as with normal cells and they will be unstable cells as well. I think that a little/short term splicing will only cause the obvious effects to occur at a slower rate. sm --Solarmech (talk) 19:11, July 29, 2015 (UTC) First how often do cells replicate in an adult? So spreading of the DNA/RNA that way may only be so much (and depend on how large the changes throughout the body were). Not sure RNA is effectively transmitted by that process. I would have expected for many of the early Plasmids/Tonics (the BIC lighter of the Waiter in BaS1) that the application might only be local in the body (systemic full-body genetic change to grow a lighter in the thumb/finger is horribly more complex to make work than some topical local application to form an ad hoc organ at the location). That doesnt mean that stray bits of DNA/RNA (or entire cells like spreading cancer ) with a discordant tissue effect might not eventually permeate a body to disrupt normal functions (though the more major the ADAM application the more potential for THAT there would be). Tissue rejection effects by immune system - we havent even delved into that yet (probably would clean up much of the non-original tissue and perhaps could be the reason you would constantly have to keep boosting the original with more ADAM) ADAM supposed to cause formation of Stem-Cells (for mods via added genetic pattern)? New ones? or Regression of existing tissue? -- how about THAT getting out of hand (another reason to have local application). 07:06, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Accept we know for a fact that Plasmids and Tonics are not locally applied. They are injected into the blood stream. (Or swallowed in the case of Vigors) In fact full body alterations are needed for many Plasmids and Tonics to work. (Armored Shell would effect all you skin for instance. Plasmids would need to interface with the nervous system in order to be use. EVE is carried in the blood.) ADAM use is a full body alteration. The Comstock in Rapture was able to snap his fingers and produce a flame even though he had a combat class Plasmid. sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:09, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's implied that ADAM use is fine but ADAM abuse is what lead to the downfall of Rapture. Throw out the real world science and examine how it's presented in the BioShock universe. If I recall everything correctly... ADAM was discovered and brought to practical application by Brigid Tenenbaum by 1952 at least (the Best and Brightest portrait), but possibly even earlier. For years the Rapture populace used the wonder drug. Few if any side effects were noticed or else there would have been public reaction (assumedly). :It's only when the Rapture Civil War begins and use skyrockets (or possibly, when Drinkable Plasmids are introduced at around the same time) that deleterious side effects become apparent. Clearly I'm not a biologist, but in the game's world it seems that only when repeated, high-intensity usage (AKA drug abuse) takes place that the body is effected on the genetic level. Please note, this isn't the "it's just a game, so don't worry about it" excuse, I think this is really how it works. :Unownshipper (talk) 17:41, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :From Audio Diaries by Brigid Tenenbaum Reversing ADAM Sickness "ADAM is a predatory substance. After exposure, a constant supply is required to maintain its effects; otherwise the user deteriorates into madness." and ADAM Explained "You need more and more ADAM just to keep back the tide." It wasn't that heavy use caused the biggest problems (though there is some effects with heavy use) but because supplies dried up as a result of the Civil War. Before the Civil War there was enough of a supply to keep most of the population from degrading, but not after the fighting started. So limited use only means that the negative side effects will take longer to show up, but they will show up. sm --Solarmech (talk) 18:21, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :- :Is Tenenbaum there making that statement 'before' when ADAM products might have been largely weaker (non-combat strength), or 'later' after mass usage of the combat type plasmids happened much more (and is she talking about 'abuse' cases specificly there)? Say : Pre-Kashmir -You get that faddish BIC lighter thumb and then stop (no more boosters?) when its passe, and suddenly you're a raving loon ? (there must be a matter of degree here somewhere). So you may have to use what Tenenbaum said as from the point of time she might have said it - (?) 'later' OR it should have been a widespread (not just hints) known issue after ADAM had even been mostly 'casually' used by some of the population for YEARS. : When the Civil War started safety features/quality probably went down, with less interest in the users stability versus how much damage the Plasmid could do. Human bodies also can tolerate and fix alot of maladays (you have cancer in you right now that your body continually kills/supresses). With larger use of cruder ADAM products that capacity could be overwhelmed. Damages still could be cumulative - nothing says there cant be multiple mechanisms at work. :We have no explanation for when (fairly early?) there likely would have been some heavier users in the population, and the horrible results should have been big news(impossible to coverup). Perhaps in the earlier time, the complex/massive mod Plasmids/Tonics really didnt yet exist AND the advertised effects were largely exaggerated. ADAM tech took years to develop and productize (and to get enough ADAM produced) , and maybe its really widespread use was JUST a short time before Kashmir ? :Did BaS Booler/Comstock in Rapture already have the 'devils kiss' Plasmid when he first meets Elizabeth? Dont we see him apply it later - the whole yelling while hands on fire/charring scene ? :- :"we know for a fact that Plasmids and Tonics are not locally applied" ? Do we? Only that SOME are 'drunk'/generally injected (even for the glowey bottles we find in the terrain we usually dont see the process they are applied) and those are ALL from the point late in ADAMs use (Kashmir period and later) - early forms may largely have been applied by physicians/ADAM shop attendants. Even then (in-game) we get most of our plasmids/tonics from a machine where you DONT see what is done to apply it. ("Stick your arm in this hole" ?? would be perfect for local 'automatic' administration to customer) :Yes, some of the functions are systemic/full body, when others are centered around the arm/hand (massive tissue changes locally preferred- what exactly makes a right arm genetically different than a left arm to have it form just there? DNA works via balance and mix of proteins and sequence control of their application while the body is formed - tissues afterwards are largely the same, and really cant act as a 'construction zone' sign to "Make Modifications Here". Rapture Standard headline : "WIlliam Wallace ... 'fire bolts of lightning from his arse'..." - defective Plasmid now a Lawsuit against Fontaine Futuristic...) : 02:12, July 31, 2015 (UTC) You REALLY need to learn how to separate your Head Canon from the actual game. Tenenbaum flat out says exposure, not small exposure, not limited exposure. "ADAM acts like a benign cancer, destroying native cells and replacing them with unstable stem versions. While this very instability is what gives it its amazing properties, it is also what causes the cosmetic and mental damage. You need more and more ADAM just to keep back the tide. From a medical standpoint, this is catastrophic. From a business standpoint, well... Fontaine sees the possibilities." ANY exposure to ADAM is going to start the process. How fast it advances is dependent on the amount of ASAM the person is exposed to. Small amounts and the effects may not show up for years. But they WILL show up. Unless Unownshipper has some real evidence that minor splicing is safe, the lines should be removed since all facts point it not being safe. You really don't understand how it works do you? Rapture is an extreme form what was seen during the Gilded Age in the US. Big Business crushed anyone it's way and killed people to make a buck. There was no (or useless) regulation and lawsuits were useless since BB owned the courts, politicians and many of the newspapers. That's IF your case could get before a court since everything was very much "buyer beware" and you couldn't sue in many cases. Even when slaughter houses were sending spoiled meat out the door to be sold (Hey no FDA) and people where being killed in the factories because the working conditions were so bad. sm --Solarmech (talk) 12:30, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :I honestly thought that that's how it works (and I still feel like it's the use VS abuse issue that's at the core of the game designers' objective), but I can concede that you make a good point Solarmech. Everything in the dialogue by Tenenebaum, the woman who understood ADAM better than anyone, seems to indicate it will ruin the body. I previously might have argued the whole "Jack never mutated" point, but we can certainly assume Tenenbaum shared the cure for ADAM sickness with him (if he chose the Savior route). :Before we throw the baby out with the bathwater, would you consider rewording the line in this paragraph as an option? ::According to ADAM's discoverer, Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum, the genetic wonder drug works by exchanging the original cells within a subject with new and changing variations.ADAM Explained by Brigid Tenenbaum in the Farmer's Market: "ADAM acts like a benign cancer, destroying native cells and replacing them with unstable stem versions." Small, controlled, or otherwise brief uses of Plasmids or Gene Tonics are unlikely to cause serious, long-term effects on the human body. However, like other dangerous drugs, ADAM is addictive and prone to cause adverse side effects. The very nature of the drug leads users to substance dependance. :I like the way we have a full paragraph breaking up the "Symptoms" and "Adverse Side Effects" sections. But if there's nothing that can possible be done, then that's that. :Unownshipper (talk) 16:38, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :How about if we go with the short term exposure effects being unknown? Since, well we don't know what they are. As for Use vs Abuse, you can use ADAM for a time without showing effects or keeping them under control. However sooner or later things head south but the decline would be much more gradual than what we see in Rapture. Abuse puts you on the Highway to Hell really fast. Jack is a special case IMO. He was created with huge modifications to his biology and likely his genetics. I find it likely that deliberately designed to resist ADAM sickness in some way (a natural corrective mechanism?) that wouldn't work in a normal human being. Heck most of his cells might be ADAM cells given his rate of growth. :My suggestion ::According to ADAM's discoverer, Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum, the genetic wonder drug works by exchanging the original cells within a subject with new and changing variations.ADAM Explained by Brigid Tenenbaum in the Farmer's Market: "ADAM acts like a benign cancer, destroying native cells and replacing them with unstable stem versions." The effects of Small, controlled, or otherwise brief uses of Plasmids or Gene Tonics on the human body are unknown and may be minimal. However, like other dangerous drugs, ADAM is addictive and prone to cause adverse side effects. The very nature of the drug leads users to substance dependence. :sm --Solarmech (talk) 17:46, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ::I think that is an excellent change and a fair compromise. ::Unownshipper (talk) 22:34, July 31, 2015 (UTC) ::- ::Be careful of what you accuse others of, lest you be called out for the same sin : ::"I find it likely that deliberately designed to resist ADAM sickness in some way (a natural corrective mechanism?) that wouldn't work in a normal human being. " ::Head Canon, too? No? ::Anyway exetending YOUR 'head canon' reasoning -- why not have similar stabilization methods having been built into ADAM products by the manufacturers, and then later civil war cruder or bootlegged product lacking many of those elements was contributing to the populations faster degeneration from ADAM sickness? ::Just another possibility. ::What Tenenbaum says may or may not be correct/accurate (scientific understanding is revised constantly), or may be specific to a particular context (this would be from evidence (observed AFTER negative effects are seen by her) - abuse case or long-term accumulation or whatever). Its a theory, not a pronouncement from God. ::You do know that "Stem Cells" turn into normal cells and 'unstable' is one definition of what they are BEFORE they turn into normal tissue (not that they need continue to be 'unstable' , just that they have the ability to form whatever tissue they are compelled by their environment to assume (which includes NEW genetic patterns acting as triggers). How complete/permanent/continuous that process is with ADAM involved ... it seems to deteriorate with time (requiring boosters is mentioned). ::Possibly an immune system response may attack the partial (foreign DNA) tissue changes (and probably grows more effective with time -- basic immunology). Overlapping plasmids may interfere (dif DNA each time). Tissue rejection elements in the ADAM product may deteriorate. Repeated use may leave breakdown byproducts in cells that impair new ADAM application (ie- oxidative toxin buildup)- require increased ADAM dosages for same effect. Possibly other mechanisms ... And more than one simultaneously and varying with the user. May May May May Science today hardly knows how many of these types of processes work, and Tenenbaums theories can only be a rough guess at what she sees happening. ::SO here on these pages do we declare WE know exactly what is going on OR can we really only reflect what the game shows happening (including how vague much of it is and the nature of Audio Diaries themselves only being the recorders perspective) and hedge by mentioning uncertainty of possible explanations (as the suggested verbage is doing) ? :: 04:27, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey you wrote that too Unownshipper. :) What a lot of people forget or probably don't know to begin with is that all drugs are a poison. It's just that drugs have beneficial effects that outweigh the negative ones. Even Aspirin which is one of the safest longest used drugs in existence has negative side effects. They are mild and temporary, but they are there. It's hard to imagine that something that has such a huge effect on the human body and it's genetics as ADAM is really safe. sm --Solarmech (talk) 18:14, August 1, 2015 (UTC) References Rashes & Shingles Just to accurate Shingles is not a rash, but a viral infection caused by a couple of different viruses (Chicken Pox being one of them). And while it does cause a rash, it is much worse than a normal one and has numerous blisters (and sometimes lesions) with it. It is VERY painful. It can also attack the nervous system and cause temporary paralysis in some cases. Shingles happen most often with people with compromised immune systems, which splicing can certainly effect. sm --Solarmech (talk) 20:45, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Huh, Well I guess I shouldn't always rely on Wikipedia as a valid source :P. I will make the change. --Shacob (talk) 07:58, February 5, 2016 (UTC)